Três Pistoleiros e Um Bebê
by Eliziane
Summary: O que seria da vida em família de Mulder, Scully e William se eles não estivessem correndo perigo? A meu ver, com a preciosa ajuda do trio em uma noite de babás quase perfeitas.


**Título: **Três Pistoleiros e Um Bebê.

**Disclaimers:**O que seria da vida em família de Mulder, Scully e William se eles não estivessem correndo perigo? A meu ver, com a preciosa ajuda do trio em uma noite de babás quase perfeitas. Os personagens não são meus. Pertencem à FOX 1013.

**Georgetown, 20:58 pm**

-Scully? Está pronta?

A voz de Mulder soou pela sala e do quarto, Scully se esticou para se fazer notar enquanto colocava os brincos rapidamente.

-Estou aqui, Mulder. Mas fale baixo que William já está dormindo...

Ele colocou o fone de volta ao gancho e foi até o quarto para vê-la enquanto falava:

-Consegui. Eles estão à caminho. Por coincidência passavam pela vizinhança e chegarão em alguns minutos. Disseram que iriam fazer algumas compras para William e... Nossa você está linda!...

-Acha uma boa idéia deixar William com eles? – ela emendou, tentando não enrubescer diante do seu olhar interessado e poderosamente sensual.

Sem poder resistir Mulder chegou junto, se inclinou e a beijou na boca.

-Sua mãe não está na cidade. E a Mônica precisou entrar em um caso com Dogget. Só podemos confiar neles.

-Tem razão. Acho que estou me preocupando à toa.

Fingindo ajeitar a gravata borboleta dele, Scully ficou nas pontas dos pés e pediu outro beijo que foi mais íntimo e capaz de remover todo o seu baton.

-Ah, se pudéssemos não ir à este coquetel...!

-Chega...! – ela o empurrou suavemente pelo peito – Tive um trabalho enorme para colocar estas meias... Mulder!

Ele estava subindo seu vestido azul de noite com as pontas dos dedos e deu um sorriso maroto.

-A culpa é sua. Antes de vê-la, eu cabia dentro destas roupas, mas agora estão ficando cada vez mais apertadas. Principalmente na parte de baixo... – ele encostou a pelve na barriga magra dela e ofegou já lhe focinhando a nuca e a ponta da orelha.

Entregaram-se às carícias mútuas durante alguns prazerosos minutos, até que Scully recobrou a presença de espírito e aguçou os ouvidos.

-Eles chegaram! – mais uma vez ela o afastou ouvindo alguém bater.

-Humm...!

-Mulder, eles chegaram! – mais firme Scully se esquivou da boca ávida dele e escapou dos seus braços para atender a porta.

Procurando se recompor, ele ajustou a braguilha, puxou a cinta cor de vinho para esconder o cós da calça e fechou o smoking, tendo a impressão de que iria explodir. Sempre tinha essa impressão quando Scully o deixava na mão. Não importava qual o tipo de roupa estava usando.

-Olá rapazes! Vieram tão depressa...! – Scully já estava abrindo a porta para Os Pistoleiros. – Lamento se os pegamos desprevenidos... Tinham algo mais importante para fazer?

-Na verdade... – Langly começou a falar, mas Frohike lhe deu uma cotovelada e ele se calou.

-Nada importante Scully. – Frohike afirmou empurrando Byers que ficou entalado na soleira porque trazia um enorme urso de pelúcia azul.

Langly tinha duas sacolas de papel nos braços e Frohike estendeu o chocalho e um saco de pipocas para ela. – Trouxemos alguns filmes, guloseimas e brinquedos para William caso ele acorde.

-Ele não vai dar trabalho. Mamou e dormiu como um anjinho. – ela garantiu sorrindo.

-Não precisavam ter se incomodado trazendo tudo isso. William é só um bebê. – agora era Mulder quem falava um pouco mais atrás.

Os três se voltaram. Byers olhou Mulder de alto à baixo aprovando sua aparência.

-Estamos à caminho. – Mulder continuou apertando a mão de Frohike e dando uma tapinha no ombro de Langly. – Se precisarem de qualquer coisa me liguem no celular.

-Estaremos bem. – Langly garantiu – Não se preocupe com nada.

Os três se entreolharam. Enquanto isso Scully foi dar uma última olhada em William e pegou sua bolsinha de toillet.

-Divirtam-se! – Byers acenou da porta.

-Não será exatamente um divertimento já que Skinner nos intimou. –Mulder explicou segurando suavemente na cintura de Scully – Tenho certeza de que nenhum de nós dois iria se houvesse escolha.

Scully acenou quando a porta do elevador fechou. Ficou olhando para os números do painel e deu um suspiro que intrigou Mulder.

-O que foi? Parece tensa.

-Será que fizemos bem em chamá-los? Eles pareciam ter outra coisa para fazer.

-Algumas horas cuidando de um bebê não farão deles menos esquisitos. –brincou passando o braço à sua volta – Ora vamos, Scully...!

-Desculpe. É que estou habituada a deixar William só com mamãe ou com a Mônica. Sabe... Mulheres cuidam melhor de crianças. Têm um instinto natural para isso.

-Eu sei. – ele arqueou o lábio e a estreitou recostando os lábios em seu cabelo perfumado – Sossegue. Estaremos de volta antes que eles consigam pôr seu apartamento abaixo.

-Isso é bem animador!

-Quis dizer que nada vai acontecer. William não corre perigo algum perto deles. - como se ela duvidasse de suas palavras, Mulder enfatizou: - Eu tenho certeza!

-Eles já foram! – Frohike estava pendurado na janela olhando para baixo. Viu quando Mulder abriu a porta do carro para Scully e arrodeou para sentar ao volante.

-Não temos tempo a perder. – Byers pegou todos os brinquedos que trouxera e correu para o quarto de Scully.

-Langly, veja se encontra o carrinho do bebê. Vou preparar algumas fraldas e mamadeira para ele.

-Tem certeza de que podemos levá-lo? Não vai ser perigoso?

-Não amole! Já vi Scully cuidando de William antes e não achei dificuldade nisso.

Trabalharam rapidamente. Conseguiram encontrar o carrinho de William e a sacola para pôr suas coisas dentro.

-Ele dorme como um anjinho...! – Langly se enterneceu hesitando em tirar o pequeno do seu sono.

-Ele é um anjinho! Agora ande antes que cheguemos mais atrasados!

Byers abriu a porta e carregou as coisas mais pesadas para o furgão.

Frohike se encarregou de fechar o apartamento e Langly pegou o bebê suavemente.

-Não é melhor levar a cadeirinha dele?

-E que tal o berço também? Ora vamos logo!...

Saíram com urgência. Os vizinhos de Scully não estavam por perto para vê-los sair, afinal passava das nove horas agora.

No furgão, Byers já estava ao volante esperando. Tomou a rua com tranqüilidade e os amigos se entreolharam meio tensos.

-Nem quero imaginar o que Mulder iria dizer se soubesse que nós...

-Não comece Langly.

-Eles confiam na gente.

-E somos de confiança. Só não sabemos como dizer não.

-Entre perder um campeonato de Game e cuidar de William, eu prefiro o campeonato. – Byers murmurou.

-Eu prefiro as duas coisas. Não seria melhor ligarmos para o Mulder e contar tudo?

-Langly! Assim você vai estragar nossa noite!

O Sedan prateado que Mulder dirigia passou pelo furgão na próxima esquina, mas Scully estava muito ocupada olhando dentro da bolsa e se recriminando:

-Como pude esquecer as credenciais?

-Não se preocupe. Estávamos pertinho de casa. Você fica no carro e eu apanho.

-Peça ao Langly para trazer.

Mulder sorriu estendendo a mão e pegando no seu pulso suavemente.

-Vou subir. Aproveito para ver se o apartamento não afundou.

Scully sorriu se achando uma idiota.

-Deve ter sido um bom motivo, Mulder. Você sabe que eu não costumo esquecer as coisas.

-Seu instinto materno está palpitando de novo?

Chegaram. Ele desligou o motor, acionou o freio de mão e a olhou de lado.

-Volto antes que pronuncie paralelepípedo multiglacial! – zombou se inclinando para beijar sua bochecha.

-Multi o quê?

Mulder correu com elegância. Seu corpo esguio era uma graça dentro daquela roupa. Assemelhava-se a uma versão light do James Bond e Scully suspirou se remexendo na poltrona do carro diante do pensamento proibido que lhe ocorreu.

Gostava da vida que estavam levando juntos. Ele querendo se acertar, passando a semana inteira em seu apartamento, cuidando dela e do filho. Se davam bem como um casal. Melhor ainda do que como parceiros. Sempre queriam as mesmas coisas, ao contrário do que ela imaginara a vida toda. Mulder era um doce de homem. Atencioso, brincalhão, responsável quando necessário e coruja em demasia. Sempre acordava primeiro quando William choramingava e fizera questão de aprender as músicas que Scully cantarolava para o filho dormir.

No elevador, Mulder pensava nela. No que uma mulher como Scully se transformava quando o assunto era William. A "rainha do gelo" simplesmente derretera para dar espaço a uma mãe protetora como uma leoa. O pior era que ela nunca se enganava. Sempre sabia quando o bebê queria mamar, ou quando sentia cólica. Talvez tivesse razão quanto a deixar William com Os Pistoleiros. Eles poderiam não ser tão bons babás.

Diante da porta Mulder ergueu o punho e bateu. Esperou alguns instantes e bateu de novo. Esperou mais um pouco e forçou a maçaneta.

-Frohike?

Ninguém respondeu. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e pegou as chaves já imaginando mil coisas.

-Langly! – por instinto, Mulder ficou tenso e olhou à volta antes de entrar. – Byers?

Tudo limpo e organizado. A tevê desligada, janelas fechadas, tudo em ordem.

-Frohike?... – ele se deteve diante do berço vazio do bebê e colocou a mão sobre o lençol. Ainda estava quente. Seu coração acelerou com a idéia de que alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido com William e ele voltou para a sala depois de constatar que todos os brinquedos e presentes que os amigos haviam trazido estavam sobre a cama de Scully.

Começava a se inquietar ao dar por falta do carrinho do bebê. Foi até o micro ondas e estava vazio. As mamadeiras de William, os suportes, bolsinha de sair. Tudo tinha sumido.

-Oh não! – coçando a cabeça, ele vagou os olhos pensando no que dizer a Scully. Foi quando viu no tapete, perto do sofá, o cartão vip de Langly. Era a entrada para um grande torneio de Game que iria acontecer no Ginásio Oxford na 39 St com Highwood, perto da Universidade. Lendo o cartão ele entendeu tudo. Suspirou ao mesmo tempo de alívio e de preocupação. Foi a campainha do elevador abrindo que o fez se apressar para fora e esbarrar em Scully antes que ela saísse.

-Já peguei tudo!...

-Mulder!

-Está tudo bem, Scully. William dorme como um anjinho e Frohike está reclamando com Langly porque cada um quer ver um filme diferente.

-Não estão fazendo barulho?

Ele bloqueou sua passagem e a segurou com as costas na parede do elevador.

-Por que a preocupação? Não confia em mim?

Scully ergueu o queixo e a boca dele já estava entreaberta. Ela fechou os olhos. A sineta do elevador parecia um som de anjos nos seus ouvidos e o fôlego lhe faltou ao mesmo tempo em que Mulder apertava todos os botões à ermo tentando mantê-la ocupada.

-Hummm Mulder! Eu queria entrar e ir ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem...

-Você faz isso no carro.

-Por que está tão aceso? Está me escondendo alguma coisa...

-Estou excitado. – confessou prendendo-a num canto – Desde que você entrou neste vestido tem me provocado. Como quer que eu fique? Mas se prefere, nós voltamos para casa, mandamos os rapazes embora e nos enfiamos na cama. Não faço questão de enfrentar um Skinner muito zangado no dia seguinte...

Ele pegou seu pulso e fez menção de puxá-la para fora do elevador, no que Scully resistiu.

-Não Mulder...! É melhor irmos. Eu me recomponho no carro.

Mulder conhecia Scully como ninguém. Bastava falar em responsabilidade e ela mudava de idéia num piscar de olhos. Sorriu vitorioso, mas certo de que Os Pistoleiros iriam levar alguns bons puxões de orelha quando chegassem. E era melhor voltarem com William sã e salvo ou acabaria sobrando para ele também.

-É o que acontece quando se é idiota.

-Mas eu jurava que havia colocado no meu bolso do casaco!

-Talvez tenha caído no assoalho. Vamos procurar.

Langly, Frohike e Byers estavam parados no estacionamento do ginásio. Só ali Langly havia se dado conta de que não estava com o seu cartão vip.

-Não adianta...! – nervoso, Langly ergueu o bumbum de William e olhou dentro das fraldas.

-O que está fazendo? - Frohike recriminou.

-Procurando...

-Como acha que um cartão vip de game iria parar nas fraldas de um bebê?

-Eu não sei!... Pode acontecer!

-Temos que voltar. – Byers refletiu tamborilando os dedos no volante.

-Nada disso! Nós vamos competir. A primeira fase começa em dez minutos! – Frohike protestou ansioso.

-Não podemos competir em dupla.

-Se Langly tivesse mais cuidado, poderíamos estar lá dentro agora.

-Eu tomei cuidado!

-Estou notando...!

-Parem. – Byers suspirou girando a chave na ignição – Não vai dar tempo de irmos e voltarmos. Estamos fora do jogo.

William choramingou e se moveu no carrinho.

-Shiii! – os três silenciaram olhando para o bebê.

-Vocês estão falando alto. Ele vai acordar. – Byers recriminou manobrando para fora do estacionamento.

-O que está fazendo? Podemos competir em dupla sim.

-Mas acontece que Langly se preparou melhor do que nós. Seríamos derrotados na primeira rodada.

Frohike se voltou para Langly que estava se contorcendo de culpa.

-Muito bem arranjado!... Dois meses de treino intenso em simuladores, horas e horas de preparação para o grande Game e você deixa cair o cartão vip.

-Me desculpe...!

Frohike estava realmente enfezado. Tanto que sua voz alterada acordou William. O bebê chorou fazendo com que os três se voltassem ao mesmo tempo.

-E agora? – Langly perguntou indeciso.

-Agora vamos trocar as fraldas dele...

-Você sabe fazer isso?

-Não tão bem quanto você sabe jogar Game...!

Via-se a contrariedade na voz de Frohike. Langly achou que demoraria muito para ser perdoado, por isso preferiu ficar quieto.

Scully estava impaciente. Não conseguia relaxar durante o coquetel. Mesmo tendo Mulder ao seu lado segurando em sua cintura o tempo inteiro.

Skinner falava sobre a necessidade dos dois em se relacionar com o Bureou. Desmanchar a imagem errônea de uma dupla pouco convencional e acabar de uma vez com todas com os rumores de que eram "malucos" pelo Supernatural.

Mulder pouco se importava. Na verdade só queria agradar ao amigo Skinner e tentar levar uma vida normal, sem fugas espetaculares, sindicato, seres de outro mundo e afins.

Mas ele estava preocupado também. Mais com a insistência de Scully em querer sair dali.

-Nem faz meia hora que chegamos...! – replicou entre dentes ao ouvido dela. – As pessoas vão notar!

-Tenho certeza de que Skinner vai entender. Mulder, realmente não estou me sentindo bem!

-Precisa de um médico?

-Eu sou médica, esqueceu? – retrucou severa.

-Então só precisa de mim...!

Ele já tencionava recomeçar a lhe fazer carinho, querendo distraí-la, mas Scully estava convicta.

-Vamos, por favor.

-Eu vou falar com Skinner...

-Melhor; você fica e eu vou. Sei como é importante para você permanecer. Não quero estragar a sua noite.

-Está brincando! Espere aqui e eu volto em dois minutos.

-Está bem. Desculpe.

Sem saber o que fazer para deter Scully por mais tempo, Mulder acabou indo até Skinner. Numa conversa breve, contou o que estava se passando e o diretor concordou com sua saída.

-Acha que William está bem?

-Creio que sim, mas não quero imaginar o que Scully vai dizer quando chegarmos em casa. Ela jamais confiará neles novamente.

-Em se tratando de William, Scully não mede esforços.

-Eu sempre imaginei que ela seria uma boa mãe, mas não à este ponto. Parece que alguma coisa dentro dela está chamando...

-Mulder...!

Ele olhou por cima do ombro.

-Vá com ela. Não a deixe só. – Skinner pediu – Depois me ligue.

-Tudo bem. Obrigado...

Scully só esperou ele chegar para se dirigir ao elevador. Estava ansiosa, inquieta. Alguma coisa nela "palpitava", como Mulder mesmo dizia.

Ele não soube o que lhe dizer. Preferiu ficar do seu lado lhe dando apoio do corpo sólido. O perfume de sua camisa era suave e ela recostou a face suspirando ao tempo em que ele alisava suas costas nuas.

-Está com frio? Quer vestir meu smoking?

-Não, obrigada. Você está tão bonito assim. Lamento estragar esse momento...

-O importante é estar com você. Seja aonde for. – murmurou com rouquidão.

-Mulder...

-Hum?

-Desde quando você me ama?

Ele sorriu surpreso com a pergunta.

-Não posso dizer se foi logo quando a vi... Por que naquele dia você me pareceu mais uma espiã do que parceira de trabalho. Acho que foi depois... Quando ficou nua diante de mim no nosso primeiro caso juntos, lembra-se? Você tinha um corpo lindo, cheio de curvas, e...

-Mulder!...

-...mas só tive certeza do quanto era importante quando você desenvolveu o câncer e eu pensei que iria perdê-la para sempre. – ele completou voltando a ficar mais sério.

Scully levantou os olhos e seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Ela era linda naquele vestido azul. Parecia uma imagem irreal, divina. Parecia esperar pela pergunta que veio a seguir:

-E você? Quando soube que me amava?

-O tempo todo. Mas era uma coisa tão estranha... Amar um homem e não ser correspondida. Pelo menos eu achava que não. Às vezes você não me dava mostras dos seus sentimentos, e mesmo assim eu o amei. O tempo todo.

-Oh Scully!

Quando o elevador abriu, eles estavam colados se beijando. Alguém pigarreou e Scully ficou vermelha de vergonha. Era o segurança do Bureou que estava na porta.

-Que tal a gente terminar essa conversa em um lugar mais confortável? – Mulder sugeriu ao seu ouvido.

-Não devíamos ir para casa? É melhor, Mulder. Vamos estar perto de William e os rapazes podem querer ir à outro lugar.

-Faz um tempo que não ficamos sossegados. – provocou conduzindo-a ao carro na garagem.

-E quando foi que ficamos sossegados?

-Quando estivemos juntos fazendo amor.

Ela estava quase se convencendo do charme dele. Não seria uma má idéia aproveitar o tempo para ficarem a sós. Mas por outro lado, não era certo sair do Bureou, de um coquetel tão importante e fazer de contas que estava tudo bem. Não estava tudo bem. Aquela inquietação ainda existia e precisava ser amainada.

-Me perdoa Mulder... Mas hoje não. Desculpe!

-Está tudo bem meu amor. – ele disse calmamente -Vou levá-la para casa.

-O que mais falta nos acontecer? – os resmungos de Frohike eram cada vez mais freqüentes – Byers, você não viu que o pneu estava baixo?

-Eu vi, mas como iria adivinhar que murcharia tanto?

-Para isso tem um pneu de reserva chamado estepe.

Byers fez um ar idiota em troca das severidade do amigo.

-Eu vou pegar.

-Será que dá para vocês dois falarem mais baixo? Estou tentando colocar o bebê para dormir – Langly reclamou colocando a cabeça para fora da porta entreaberta.

-Ele não quer dormir. Está com fome.

-Você sempre sabe tudo, Frohike. Mas o bebê não está com fome. Não quis a mamadeira. Creio que esteja sentindo falta da mãe.

-Uma mãe bem zangada se não chegarmos a tempo – Byers lembrou ao voltar para perto deles com o estepe e o macaco.

-Deixe ver a mamadeira... – Frohike sentou ao lado de Langly e percebeu que a mamadeira estava com a tampa lacrada – Por isso o menino não mamou, idiota!

-Como eu iria adivinhar?

-Faça alguma coisa útil. Por que não vai lá naquela loja do outro lado da rua e vê se eles têm trocador de fraldas? Esquente a mamadeira dele e tente voltar ileso, está bem?

O loiro colocou William no carrinho, pegou a mamadeira das mãos de Frohike e se aprumou segurando a língua entre os dentes para não retrucar.

-Agora me lembrei que não temos muita coisa para jantar – Scully quebrou o silêncio olhando para as lojas ao longo da rua – Por que não paramos ali?

Mulder seguiu a indicação dela. Diminuiu a velocidade e estacionou diante da loja de conveniência. – Não me demoro.

-Tudo bem. – ele sorriu aliviado. Assim, ganhariam mais tempo.

Scully empurrou a porta de vidro. Foi direto para a seção de frios, indiferente a Langly que entrava no trocador de fraldas na lateral do banheiro feminino.

Do carro, Mulder espiou pelo retrovisor e teve um assalto quando viu o furgão dos Pistoleiros estacionado na guia da calçada do outro lado da rua. Frohike e Byers discutiam sobre quem deveria usar a chave de rodas e William choramingava no carrinho lá dentro.

-Essa não! – apressado Mulder foi atrás de Scully que estranhou a presença dele atrás de si quando já se preparava para pagar as compras.

-O que faz aqui? Eu disse que não iria demorar.

-Eu sei. Mas não consigo ficar longe de você um momento sequer...!

Scully sorriu duvidosa.

-Mulder, o que está aprontando?

-Er... Nada! Nada mesmo! – replicou pegando a própria carteira no bolso de trás da calça para pagar a conta -E então!... O que teremos para jantar?...

-Ali vem ele – com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco Byers esperava por Langly.

-A loja tem um trocador de fraldas, mas não consegui encontrar o micro-ondas. – foi logo dizendo como que se desculpando.

-Não importa. Já estamos perto do apartamento da Scully. – Frohike acalentava William meio desajeitado. Sentou no banco de trás e comentou com o bebê: - Que noite agitada, hein garoto? Prometa não contar nada para sua mãe.

-Ele não vai contar – Langly garantiu fazendo uma graça em William.

-Ao contrário de você que quase deu com a língua nos dentes. –Frohike recriminou severo.

-Por que eu sempre sou culpado de tudo?

Scully e Mulder voltaram ao carro. Ele colocou as compras no banco de trás ao tempo em que Scully sentava no banco do carona.

-Se sente melhor? Dizem que a ansiedade da mulher se vai quando ela faz compras. – ele brincou querendo distraí-la.

-Não é este o caso...

-O que foi?

Scully pestanejou olhando a rua.

-Pensei ter visto o furgão de Byers...

-Tolice. Eles estão lá no seu apartamento tomando conta de William. –replicou pálido.

Ela sorriu concordando.

-Tem razão. Não sei por que cismei com eles.

-Vai ver que nada do que pensou se concretizou. – Mulder segurou sua mão e discretamente olhou pelo retrovisor para ver a rua vazia. –Era só inquietação.

-Tomara...

-Muito bem. Quem fechou a porta por último?

Parados diante da porta do apartamento de Scully, os três amigos se depararam com um novo problema.

-Foi o Langly. – Byers afirmou.

-Eu não. Foi você!

-Eu saí primeiro levando o carrinho e as coisas mais pesadas. E estou de volta com o carrinho e mais coisas pesadas.

-Foi você, Frohike. – Langly acusou – Eu estava segurando William quando você fechou a porta.

Meio sem jeito e sem ter como retrucar, ele lembrou tardiamente que deixara a chave por dentro. Fez um ar de desagrado ao mesmo tempo em que procurava no casaco um par de gazuas.

-Eu faço isso. – Byers se antecipou – Sou mestre nestas coisas.

-Bom mesmo, porque as coisas aqui estão cheirando mal. – Langly reclamou sustentando William.

-Já sabem o que fazer. – Frohike distribuiu as tarefas – Langly, você dá banho no bebê. Byers esquenta a mamadeira dele. Eu vou ver tevê.

-Como é? – Byers se voltou ainda agachado tentando abri a fechadura da porta.

-Alguém tem que cuidar do vídeo.

-Vem vindo gente aí... – Langly se voltou para o painel do elevador e os três se apressaram.

-Devem ser a Scully e o Mulder. Quem mais estaria na rua à esta hora?

-Byers, não pode ir mais rápido? – Langly implorou.

-Estou tentando consertar o que vocês dois fizeram de errado a noite toda. – se defendeu procurando se concentrar no que fazia.

-Deixe eu tentar...

-Consegui!

A porta cedeu e os três entraram de sopetão.

Langly correu para a pia da cozinha e encheu de água morna. Byers foi ao micro-ondas aquecer a mamadeira do pequeno e Frohike se pendurou na janela.

-São eles!... O carro está lá embaixo.

-Por que vieram tão cedo? – Byers refletiu em pânico.

-Nossa!... Como ele consegue fazer um cocô tão fedido?

Byers se voltou para Langly.

-O que está fazendo?

-Dando banho no bebê. Foi Frohike quem mandou.

-Aqui não, seu idiota!... No banheiro!...

Mulder ainda hesitava, tentando ganhar tempo. Saiu preguiçosamente do elevador e sua demência foi notada por Scully quando ele tirou a chave do bolso e fingiu ter dificuldade em abrir a porta.

-Quer ir mais depressa, por favor?

-O que há? Você não relaxou a noite toda.

-Mulder...!

Tenso, ele girou a maçaneta e abriu finalmente a porta. Foi então que sua respiração saiu suavemente e Scully passou por ele ansiosa.

Tudo estava do jeito que Mulder esperava; Frohike assistindo tevê, Byers na cozinha vigiando a mamadeira e Langly secando o bumbum de William na cama.

Como pai, Mulder estava aliviado. Como amigo, sentiu-se traído por olhar nas expressões dos pistoleiros e vê-los tão inocentes, incapazes de fazer mal a uma mosca.

-Ah, são vocês...! – Frohike se ajeitou no sofá e lhe estendeu as pipocas – Por que vieram tão cedo?

-Scully não se sentiu bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada. Que eu saiba.

-William acordou com fome – Byers trouxe a mamadeira fumegante – Mas agora que a mamadeira ambulante chegou, acho que ele não vai precisar disso...!

De fato, Langly saiu do quarto fechando a porta e deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Scully está amamentando...

Mulder olhava para eles sem acreditar. Procurando um traço de culpa em cada frase, mas eles eram firmes.

-Er... Então temos que ir... – Frohike desligou a tevê, pegou o saco de pipocas e o refrigerante.

-Desculpem ter ocupado vocês.

-Foi um prazer, Mulder. – Byers garantiu.

-Estávamos sem nada para fazer mesmo...!

Os três perfilados diante dele assemelhavam-se a anjos.

-Vou avisar a Scully que vocês estão de saída.

Girando nos calcanhares, Mulder foi até o quarto e a viu sentada na cama agora de roupão e com o filho no peito.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim, ele voltou a dormir. Acho que era só faniquito de mãe coruja...!

Mulder parou diante dela. Seus olhos brilharam vendo-a alimentar o filho e de impulso, ele se inclinou e a beijou na testa.

-Os rapazes estão indo. Quer se despedir deles e agradecer?

-Faz isso por mim? Quero terminar de amamentá-lo. Apesar de tudo, sinto que William está faminto, como se tivesse vivido uma aventura.

-Talvez nos sonhos dele... – sorrindo, Mulder a deixou e encontrou os rapazes prontos para irem.

-Não vamos mais atrapalhar a privacidade de vocês. – Frohike se despediu.

-Obrigado pela preciosa ajuda. Sei que posso contar com vocês.

Byers trocou um olhar com Langly que ficou por último.

-Até mais Mulder.

-Langly...

O loiro voltou atrás. Viu Mulder pegar alguma coisa do bolso interno do smoking. Empalideceu ao ver do que se tratava.

-Da próxima vez, tome mais cuidado com suas coisas está bem? Pode ser que ao invés de mim, seja Scully a encontrar.

O elevador chegou. Não houve tempo para qualquer esclarecimento e mesmo assim Mulder conseguiu ver uma sombra de dúvida nos olhos de Langly quando a porta fechou.

Scully colocava o bebê no berço. Deu um beijinho suave na cabecinha dele e viu Mulder parado olhando para os dois.

-Enfim sós. – caçoou risonho.

-Shiii! Vamos para o outro quarto.

-Nós não íamos jantar?

Scully ficou corada com seu ar malicioso. Mulder não perdia uma chance de demonstrar o quanto a desejava. E pelo modo como ele segurava sua mão, puxando-a para o quarto, o jantar certamente seria esquecido em poucos minutos.

Já no corredor ele se deteve e perguntou com ar de choça:

-Sentiu falta de algum pedacinho de William?

-Desculpe Mulder. Eu não sabia que os rapazes poderiam cuidar tão bem dele.

-Agora já sabe.

-Tem razão. Então, sempre que precisar podemos confiar neles não é?

-Mas é claro que sim! E de olhos fechados!

Fim.


End file.
